


The Boy Saw A Comet

by GCJY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Winwin dies but don't worry he's born again, but happy ending!, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCJY/pseuds/GCJY
Summary: Long ago Lee Taeyong and Dong Sicheng were each-others prince. They were everything to each other no matter how much distance they had between them or the political difficult he surrounded them. They didn't care. They knew they were meant to be. They planned to join their Kingdoms and live a happy life. But the world was full of tragedies not happy ends. And so Sicheng is killed and Taeyong is cursed to walk the earth forever searching for his long lost love.





	The Boy Saw A Comet

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY historically inaccurate. I love history and stuff so it pains me but I really wanted to write this fic so I hope we can look past that together! We can just pretend this is some alternate universe/earth or something lmao.
> 
> Inspired by: It was a comet  
> Follow me at: Blog
> 
> Playlist Suggestion:  
> Sun and Stars - Really Slow Motion  
> You - Keaton Henson  
> Time for the Moon Night - GFriend  
> Atlas: Heart - Sleeping at Last  
> If I Could Fly - One Direction  
> Saturn - Sleeping at Last  
> I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) - Cover by Sleeping at Last  
> Hurts Like Hell - Fleurie  
> Home - Seventeen  
> Soulmate - Zico FT IU  
> Memoria - GFriend

Taeyong’s heart had never been the same since the day his love was killed. He’d sit awake at night as flashes of Sicheng’s face came to his mind. He would see him smiling, sitting beneath cherry blossom trees in spring, and how beautiful he looked laying out in his bed as they talked long into the night. These things haunted him most nights. During the days he found ways to distract himself and with the growing technological age they were in doing so was becoming easier. He’d given up searching for his long-lost soulmate decades ago, there was only so much you could do before you lost all hope. So, Taeyong did as he wished. He lived many different lives and saw everything he’d ever wished to see. He’d read every book and learned every language. But he never went back to China or Korea. Perhaps he was afraid of what he’d find there if he did; in his country….and the one his lover had called home.

Yet, there he stood in Shanghai Pudong International Airport -- uncomfortably close to Zhejiang. He stood away from the other passengers who were searching for their bags with concerned faces. Taeyong was a master at patience. You didn't live thousands of years without learning to how to wait for what you needed. He felt agitated and it was best he didn't interact with others. He had been agitated since he got a phone call from Kun 48 hours ago. Kun knew how he felt about being in China yet he still begged Taeyong to come but with no explanation as to why. 

"You look ready to kill," Taeyong looked over at Kun sat next to him. 

"I'm considering the best way to get away with your murder." Taeyong said calmly, not looking over at the blonde pixie boy.

"Aww, don't be that way Taeyongie," Kun said with a pout. "I have great news."

"And what would that be?"

"We should go back to my place first." Kun said with a shake of his head. "Let's get your bag." Taeyong sighed and followed after the excited boy. Kun was usually happy but he was calm and collected most of the time -- Taeyong was beginning to get curious about what Kun had to say.

Kun’s apartment smells like honey, cream, and lavender. A sort of glow always seemed to live within the house, it was small, homey, and full of flowers, magical items, and small things. It was a habit for pixies to collect small items like buttons, thread, pins, and coins. It was clear pixies lived there whether you knew of their existence or not.

“So, are you finally going to explain?” Taeyong asked as he watched Kun flit around the room. Kun turned to him, his eyes flashing purple for just a moment. “What is it?” He sighed with frustration. “What’s the point of making me come all the way here if you’re going to be like this.”

“I like I found him – Taeyong.”

“Who?” Taeyong asked with a shake of his head, tired of the run around. Kun sighed and leaned across his table to pull something out. He held out a old, yellowing, frayed painting. Taeyong backed away.

“Don’t-“

“Taeyong-“

“I won’t do this! I gave you that so you’d get rid of it!” Taeyong yelled, anger and hurt coursing through him. “I should have known a pixie would hold onto it.”

“Hey, don’t be so prejudice!” Jungwoo whined as he exited his room.

“Stay out of this.” Kun and Taeyong both said, but Taeyong did lower his voice.

“I kept this because I knew I needed it. I knew you were going to look for him, so I had to. And I think I found him. Please, take this.” Kun walked over to Taeyong forcing the rolled up canvas into his hand. “You’ll need it one day. Now come with me.”

* * *

 

            “I feel like a creep.” Taeyong whispered, his breath warming his face from under his mask.

            “We could be two fathers looking at our children. Don’t stress.” Kun says, patting Taeyong’s shoulder. “You see the one in the back left? Near the wall.” Taeyong glanced at the baby, still pink and wrinkled, impossibly small.

            “Yeah? What about him?” Taeyong asks in a gruff voice, bracing himself for the answer.

            “His name is Dong Sicheng.”

            “That doesn’t mean anything.”

            “He’s the first Dong Sicheng born in Wenzhou, Zhejiang, China with B blood type.” Kun said softly. “He has one older sister. It’s all lining up.”

            “Kun-…I can’t do this.” Kun catches Taeyong’s hand as he begins to walk away.

            “Stay with us here. Just wait and see. What if this is him Taeyong? You can finally be free. You can make up for everything that happened in the past.”

            “I can’t.” Taeyong whispers in a broken voice.

            “Stay.”


End file.
